The Earth's Protecter
by SSJ-special-saiyanjin
Summary: THE TITLE IS CLASSIC... - - Set somewhere in the 2nd series. What happens when the Doctor comes face to face with a mysterious girl? Could there be a chance...that he isn't the last of his kind? New adventures, new enemies and new plots! R&R!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. But I do own the mysterious girl, the three men in black and some people in later chapters.**

**Set: Somewhere in the 2nd series.**

**Summary: Set somewhere in the 2nd series. What happens when the Doctor comes face to face with a mysterious girl? Could there be a chance...that he isn't the last of his kind? New adventures, new enemies and new plots! R&R!**

**

* * *

******

The Earth's protecter

The Doctor walked with his hands in his trouser pockets down a London street with Rose by his side, a smile on their faces. England, London, 2005 - the perfect place to find a small restaurant and get a portion each of chips.

"Ooh, there's a place down here we could go to, local Fish n' Chips shop", Rose told him with a grin.

"Alrighty then", he replied, grinning just as insanely. As they were about to enter the shop they heard a young female voice shout "Move out of the way!" and they both whipped round quickly only to be shoved to the side. A young girl around the age of 15 ran past holding a strangely familiar object in her hand, she had long, black hair that was tied into a pony-tail and she wore a red tank top with black baggy pants. The Doctor and Rose looked on after her, as did many other people that were around. They heard various comments like "What a rude kid", and "Teenagers these days…". That was until three people wearing all black, with masks, ran past. They seemed to be chasing after her.

Rose glanced at the Doctor with a curious look. "What was all that about?" she asked, hoping he knew the answer. The Doctor looked serious, watching the three disappear around the corner. "I don't know", the Doctor said in a very serious tone "but we're about to find out", he added, grabbing Rose's hand and running after them.

They took a short cut through the park opposite, knowing that it lead down the same street they were heading in. Upon exiting through the other side of the park, they saw the girl barely miss them, running past. They followed her, running just as fast. The girl looked over her shoulder at the two briefly.

"What do you want?" she snapped, panting as well.

"To talk to you!"

The girl turned sharply into an alleyway and instantly opened a door that looked like it lead into the cellar of a building. The Doctor and Rose followed through the door just before she slammed it shut, she pointed the thing she was holding at the door lock. There was a blue glow and a buzzing sound and the noise of the door automatically locking. The Doctor's eyes widened.

"Where did you get-", he was interrupted.

"SHH!" the girl said, putting her ear to the door. She heard footsteps and faint voices. "Where did she go? That little brat", the first one said, a low and throaty voice. "Maybe in here", a second, higher pitched voice said. The door briefly shaken as the person on the other side rattled with the handle.

"Nah, come on guys, let's go back - we'll catch her another time", the third voice said, that seemed the youngest of the three. The girl checked to see if they had gone properly before looking around and pointing the object she was holding at a hanging lamp. She repeated the same actions she had before and the lamp lit up.

The room was much lighter now and Rose and the Doctor looked around for the first time, realising they were in some sort of abandoned garage or work room of some kind. The girl wondered behind the desk and stuffed something in the draw that she had taken out of her breast pocket. She then locked it and looked up at the two, crossing her arms.

"Who are you and what do you want?" the girl muttered, her piercing blue eyes transfixed on the two and nothing else.

The Doctor hesitated for a millisecond then took something out of his pocket. He held up the psychic paper. "I'm John Smith and this is my assistant, Rose Tyler" he said. Rose momentarily game him a glare for calling her his assistant. The girl glanced at the psychic paper than back at him.

"Don't lie to me", she said sternly, "what is your real name?"

The Doctor and Rose let a look of surprise rush over their faces, and as if reading their thoughts, she said: "I can't be fooled by psychic paper."

The Doctor slowly put the psychic paper away. "Alright", he said calmly, "I'm the Doctor".

"Doctor", she repeated, "I'm Maria."


End file.
